Under the moonlight we meet again
by SachikoKyuukestuki
Summary: What happens when you watch the one you love so much fall to there death only to see them again 2 yeas later? (Kiba, Tsume and the others are a bit ooc in this fic) Kiba had watched his love a young she-wolf fall to her death...is she dead or is she alive
1. under the moon light we meet again

Welcome to my first Fan Fic. Am new to this and thought I try a wolf's rain one. Kiba, Tsume and the others are a Ooc. Sorry about it if you don't like it. Fuyu and Taro our my own characters. And this story was a thank you to a friend of mine. It's kind of a death one but the character that died is still a live.

Summary: What happens when you think someone is dead but soon find out there not. Sadness comes over Kiba when he watched a she-wolf he loved fall to her death. Now 2 years later under the moonlight a silver/white wolf comes to Kiba. Is it Fuyu or just a soul?

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain. TT; but I do own this story and Fuyu and Taro! ;;;

Time seemed to stop as ice broke under the truck the only sound the seemed to be heard of the sound of the cliff edge and ice falling down and down faster and faster. Along with it , it took the truck and a young girl. Then the silent was broke by a scream. " FUYU!" A young boy no older then 17, screamed the girl's name. The lunar flower maiden watched as along with Toboe, Tsume, Hige as there friend yelled out the girl's name as she fell to her death…

2 years after that they found paradise. Cheza the lunar flower maiden had long gone on her own with the love of her life. A she-wolf named Blue. Hige had found a male wolf named Taro when they got there and you would say it was love or eat at first seen. As for Toboe and Tsume they were lovers and had days together out by the lakes or just laying around. Kiba on the other hand was not as happy as the others. His storm blue eyes where hard and his face cold. Ever since Fuyu died on the day they had just got her back only to lose her to death's hands.

_Fuyu…..,_Kiba thought to himself. As he growled feeling the burning of tears in his eyes. Toboe who looked up and turned his gaze over to Kiba seeing him alone and sighed. Tsume looked up at his love. " Toboe is something wrong?" Tsume asked. Toboe just shake his head laying it back down on his mate's neck.

Tsume had a feeling Toboe was not telling the truth but did not push it. The wind blowing softly the first snowflake fell from the sky. It was a sign winter was at hand, Kiba seemed not bothered by it. For it only made him remember Fuyu's pure silver/white fur and her crystal blue eyes. And the stone she always wear around her neck. Kiba held his knees to his chest as he tried with all his was to go back to his cold self. But he could not.

It would seem the she-wolf had broke his old self and now he was a feeling type of person. The tears that where in his eyes started to fall one by one down his pale skin. His shoulder long brown hair blew in the wind gently. Taro looked over at the one he thought of as a bother like figure. " Hige.. Am worried about Kiba." Taro said. " He seems a little out of it. Did something happen?" Hige looked up at Taro as he sighed. " Taro…Kiba had a love.. but am not sure if its my place to tell you. Pleases Hige! Kiba is like my Bother." Hige smiled softly at the young boy he loved so deeply.

" Alright.. I'll tell you of a time when Kiba was happy like the rest of us. Before we found ourselves here." Hige said. " One time about I think 2 years ago. We had found ourselves in the woods….."

FLASHBACK

Four wolfs and a lunar flower maiden walked in the woods looking around. Then as always Hige started saying that he wanted to stop and find something to eat. " Come on Kiba lets stop! Am so sleepily and I want to eat!" Hige competed. Cheza smiled softly at her friend though her mind was on Blue. She hoped that wolf was okay. " This one thinks we should stop so Hige can rest." Cheza said in her sweet pure soft voice. Kiba finally give in and nodded.

Though what Kiba did not know was staying in the woods was going to change his life forever. As they walked a young girl no older then 16 or so ran past them fast a scent leaving her body. Toboe sniffed it as while as the others. " A WOLF!" Hige yelled as he pointed toward where the girl ran off too. " Go find a place to hide for now. I'll go after her." Kiba said in his low voice. The others nodded as Tsume and Toboe took Cheza with them.

Kiba sniffed the air as he ran after the girl….

END OF FLASHBACK

Taro looked down as he thought, he had a feeling he knew what happened after that. " So Kiba went after her and fell in love?" Taro asked. Only to see Hige nodded to what he asked. They looked back there friend who had by fall asleep. Hige got up as he put a hand on Taro's shoulder. " Come we should go to sleep as well." Hige said as Taro followed him. Tsume and Toboe soon followed though Toboe looked back at there friend worry in his eyes. Tsume kissed him softly on the lips as he put a arm around his hips. " He will be ok. I have a feeling something may happen that will make it all for the good." Tsume said.

Toboe blinked wounding what Tsume could mean. as he sighed and followed his lover leavening there friend out there to find out what may happen. Late into the night a howl came out of no where, waking Kiba up as he looked around. " Who's there!" Kiba yelled out. A silver/white wolf ran down a hill making Kiba's eyes wined as he watched the wolf. " No no it can't be…your dead you cant be here!" He said to himself falling to his knees shaking. The wolf stopped in front of him. It licked his cheek softly.

A small whimper left Kiba's lips as he looked into the pure silver eyes of the she-wolf. The wolf howled once more as a light covered her body. Slowly as it left Kiba moved his arms always from his face. Eyes wined at what was standing in front of him. " NO IT CANT BE TURE!" Kiba yelled wishing fate would stop playing with him. " Kiba… " The sweet soft voice came out of the girl's lips. Kiba looked into her crystal blue eyes tears in his eyes. They started to roll down his cheeks as he slowly put a hand on the girl's right cheek. (A/N: face people…face ' ). A small smile formed on her lips as she put a hand on his. " Its me Kiba." She said. " Fuyu…you're a live.. but how?" Kiba asked, Fuyu just smiled not ready to tell him how she still a live. Fuyu and Kiba looked into one another's eyes as they slowly kissed under the moon light like they did 2 years ago when they first meet.

Sachiko: I hope you all liked it. I am not sure if I should keep going or leave it how it is. Pleases tell me what you think and what I should do. .; even know I have feeling this story down right sucks.

As Sachiko talks the young Vampire girl walks up behind her. Wrapping her arms around her to make her freak out. VA: Boo.

Sachiko: OO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY HELP ME!

VA: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sachiko: GRRRR…damn you! don't do that! says as she holds her chest panting .

Taro comes out to see what's up with all the yelling. And seen what happens and makes a run for it as Va runs away from a very made and sacred Sachiko.

Taro: don't they ever stop? OO watches them run around the room. oh I'm dizzy….

Taro: Well everyone we wish you the best of nights/days. And hope you liked the story and pleases tell us what you think! Thanks!

VA and Sachiko run right into the walls landing on there backs with everyone laughing at them.

VA: XX owie…

Sachiko: ;;;;

please let us know ya think! JA NE


	2. Kiba how could you!

"Fuyu…how did you …" Kiba started to ask, but was soon quit with a soft yet gently kiss on the lips again. Arms wrapped around his neck lightly as she smiled. Kiba was not to sure what to make of this, here she was. The wolf of his dreams alive and safe in his arms. "It does not matter." Fuyu said, yet deep within her mind she knew, never ever could she tell Kiba what she had to do to come back. He smiled just so happy to have her back in his arms, never again will he let her go…never…is a long time…but never say never….

It has been a year since she came back into the pack. They have all been living their lives in the forest. Everything was running very nicely now a days. Fuyu was nineteen now and was numbering down the days until her wolf cubs (A/N: if am wrong.. pleases tell me…) would be coming soon. Yes that is right, Kiba and her where going to be a mom and dad soon. She was laying under a old cherry blossom tree, next to a crystal clear lake. When it all happened, her world shattered before her very own eyes. How could this happen? What did she do wrong? Crystal tears formed in her eyes as she shivers. Standing there by the lake, was no other then Kiba and a pretty pure black wolf, with yellow eyes.

"no…no…kiba.." Fuyu spoke, tears rolled down her cheeks. As she watched kiba move his hands down the she-wolf's body. A small moaning sound leaving her lips. Fuyu couldn't take it, there HER mate was making love to another wolf! How could he! She thought Kiba loved her just as much as she him. Moving back slowly as she ran fast, as her legs could carry her. Tears flying off her face. "Kiba!" A male voice yelled in pure hate, and anger.

Kiba and the she-wolf looked up at Tsume and one hell of pissed off Toboe. The she-wolf smirked some, it was working just well. Fuyu would ended up running to the God's village now and they could do it then. "KIBA HOW COULD YOU! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Toboe yelled at the top of his lunges. Kiba blinked, "what?.." was all he said, Tsume who had yet to say anything. Pouched kind right in the face. Toboe looked at the way, his sister like friend had ran off to. "kiba….how could you.." was all Toboe said before walking off along side his mate.

Sachiko: oh my…am really sorry for it being short and not telling a lot.. but it will take some time for it to come. Will kiba go after Fuyu and try to make things better or will he stay with this new wolf? Who knows you're just to have wait and see.

Ja ne!


End file.
